


i'm lucky to be yours

by Kittywu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Five Times, Fluff, Happy Kurotsuki Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tetsurou kind of proposed to Kei.<br/>One time, he actually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm lucky to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> well, i'm late for this but happy kurotsuki day, have this thing i wrote.  
> how do you title fics istg. (i'm fucking listening to jason mraz again ok.)  
> i kinda wish i had managed to do more for the countdown but we all know i procrastinate.

**I**

The first time had been kind of an accident.

“All I’m saying is that they could have spared us about 30 minutes of this movie if the protagonists would have talked with each other,” Kei said, his head leaning on Tetsurou’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

“But don’t you think it was sweet how they both went to each other’s places because they needed to see the other?” Tetsurou asked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Kei’s hand.

“If they had called before going over we also wouldn’t have had that drama of her being sad that he wasn’t home even though he was standing in front of her door right then.”

“Why did I even think for a second that you would enjoy watching a romantic comedy?” Tetsurou said. He laughed and pressed a kiss into Kei’s hair.

Kei looked up at his boyfriend, his face dead serious. He shook his head and said: “Because you never learn.”

He earned a sigh and a laugh for that, he got a soft pinch into the side and another kiss on top of his head.

Even after three years, the sound of Kei’s laugh was still like music in his ears. The sound of Kei’s laugh filled his chest with warmth and love, it put a smile on his face even on the greyest day. It was his favourite sound to hear at every possible time of the day, and sometimes he was sure that the person who came up with the saying “a day without laughter is a day wasted” must have talked about just that.

And because he was so fond of it, so in love with the sound, addicted, he used his free hand to tickle Kei’s side.

Kei dropped onto his back on the couch, and now Tetsurou had both hands free to use. He straddled his hips, tickled him while Kei was kicking his legs. Tickled him until their living room was entirely filled by Kei’s laughter and his face was flushed red.

“You’re terrible,” Kei said in between laughing.

“I know,” Tetsurou said and continued to tickle him.

This time, he continued to tickle him until Kei managed to get a hold of Tetsurou’s wrists.

So he blew a kiss at him and Kei rolled his eyes while he tried to regain composure. He was cute like that, Tetsurou thought to himself. He was cute all the time. Tetsurou smiled down at his boyfriend at that realisation – a realisation that came to him on a daily basis.

Their lips met not even a second afterwards. Kei pulled him down further, Tetsurou cupped Kei’s cheek with his hand.

“Marry me,” he said as they pulled away again.

 

**II**

Kei was still sleeping. It was already close to noon, the sun was flooding their bedroom. Tetsurou played with strands of blond hair as he watched Kei’s chest rise and fall. He looked a lot younger without his glasses, and his face looked soft and gentle.

He wondered what Kei was dreaming about.

He once had asked if Kei sometimes dreamed about him, but Kei had rolled his eyes. And when Tetsurou had told him that he dreamt of Kei, he had turned his face away. His ears had been red though, and so had been his neck and what Tetsurou had been able to see from his face.  

When Kei finally woke up, he did so quietly. With closed eyes, he wiggled closer to Tetsurou. He put his arms around him and pressed himself close to Tetsurou’s chest, he buried his face deep into his shirt.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Tetsurou said and caressed Kei’s cheekbone with his index finger.

The response was just a noise, a noise that sounded like something between a groan and Tetsurou’s name. It made him smile, it made him happy. With a smile beaming from one ear to the other, he kissed Kei’s forehead. He looked for his hand under the blanket, interlaced their fingers.

He felt lucky that he got to wake up next to him every morning.

And Kei pressed a kiss onto his chest, onto the spot right above his heart.

There weren’t a lot of words that came to Tetsurou’s mind to describe how he was feeling. Then again, maybe there were simply too many words in his head to form an actual description. The thing he knew for sure was that he was in love with Kei, fully and utterly in love with that man. So in love that he didn’t know where to start.

Sometimes he felt so in love that he could burst. Sometimes it came like a wave and crashed down on him, a wave that reminded him that his heart belonged to Kei.

“Hey, Kei?” he whispered into Kei’s hair and Kei hummed in response. “Will you marry me, Kei?”

**III**

“I miss you,” Tetsurou said. He let himself fall onto the bed, the bed where Kei should lie next to him. But Kei was on a short business trip, two days, not even that long. He had left in the morning, Tetsurou had kissed him goodbye.

“I miss you too,” Kei said on the other end of the phone call.

“What will I do while you are gone?” he asked with a pout.

“What do you usually do when I’m not with you?”

“I wait for you to get back.”

There was silence on Kei’s end. And then he burst out into laughter. “You didn’t just quote Spongebob, Tetsurou.”

“What if I did?” His expression had changed into a smirk. He could imagine exactly how Kei was laying on his bed in a hotel room, how he held his phone in his beautiful hands. He could tell how he was laughing, he could practically see the creases under his eyes.

“You are the lamest person I know,” Kei said. “A grown up man who quotes Spongebob.”

“Well first of all,” Tetsurou started and rolled onto his stomach. “You recognised it as a Spongebob quote. That means you’re incredibly lame as well. And you are a grown up man who still cries about ‘The land before time’.”

“I didn’t cry,” Kei said. This time, Tetsurou could practically see his embarrassed expression. He could see him play with his hands, his face getting flushed.

“Kei, do I have to remind you how I had to get you a box of tissues,” he said.

He missed him a lot. And he wanted to kiss him.

“Maybe I cried a little bit.”

It was Tetsurou who started to laugh first. He nearly dropped his phone because he laughed way more than he should about that. He wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes and put his phone back to his ear.

“Do you know that I love you?”

“I love you too,” Kei said.

“Come back soon, I’m lonely in our bed all by myself.”

He was getting tired, his eyelids were starting to feel heavy. He stretched his arms and legs and let out a small groan. But he was torn between going to sleep and continuing to talk to Kei.

“Go to sleep, Tetsurou. I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“You know me to well, moonshine.” And then, after a pause: “Let’s get married, Kei.”

**IV**

Before he knew what was happening, he had Kei’s head in his lap. Tetsurou pushed away strands of his hair that had fallen into his face.

“What’s up, love?” he asked.

“You’re comfy,” Kei said and took his phone out of his pocket. Even though he was wearing headphones around his neck, he continued to look for something in his pocket after he had taken his phone out. He pulled out a knot of white earphones, he started to untie them and handed one of them to Tetsurou.

Tetsurou didn’t take his hand out of Kei’s hair. He kept playing with it while Kei kept listening to his music. Their music. He felt like every time Kei showed him some music, he wanted to tell him something. It always had a meaning. Maybe it were things he didn’t know how to say.

“We could watch a movie tonight,” Kei said, his eyes on the display of his phone as he tried to pick out the next song.

“Are you thinking of something in particular?” Tetsurou asked and gently scratched the spot behind Kei’s ear.

“No romantic comedies.”

He nodded. He let out a short laugh. “A drama, maybe?”

“How old are you? 50?”

“What a compliment, last time you asked me if I was 60.”

Something told him to take Kei’s hand into his and to kiss it. So he did, he pressed gentle and soft kisses onto the back of his hand, his knuckles, his fingers. If Kei’s head hadn’t been in his lap, he would have loved to kiss his lips as well.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re an old man.”

“Oh my, what will you say to me if I’m actually 50 or 60, my dear?” he asked with a laugh.

“Maybe then you’ll act your age for once.”

“You’re so mean today.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And there it was again. This thought, big in his head as if it was the best idea he ever had. It was a simple thought, maybe more a wish than a thought. And it kept running through his head, it filled him with warmth.

If there was one wish he had, it was to grow old with Kei. To make him happy was simple, the thought of having Kei’s head in his lap like that in 20, 30 years was all that Tetsurou needed to grin like an idiot.

“What are you thinking again?” Kei asked him.

“I’m thinking that I want to grow old with you. Marry me, please.”

**V**

Tetsurou looked at Kei, the sunlight playing with the elegant features of his profile. The soft shadows on pale skin. The smile on Kei’s lips as he looked at the coastline in front of him.

“Are you staring at me, Tetsurou?” he asked after a while.

But Tetsurou was still too lost in his train of thoughts, in the face of his boyfriend. He didn’t hear him and he didn’t notice him turning around to face him. He only noticed a sudden pain.

“Hello? Are you still with me?” Kei asked, his fingers pinching Kuroo’s nose.

“I’m always with you, my love,” Tetsurou said.

Kei shook his head, giving him that disappointed glare that he sometimes wore when Tetsurou said a very sappy line. Yet, he still leaned in and kissed him, slung his arms around Tetsurou’s neck. He let his nose brush against Tetsurou’s before their lips met and he waited until Tetsurou put his arms onto his waist before he deepened their kiss.

And Tetsurou let himself be kissed, pulling his boyfriend in closer. The soft skin of Kei’s neck was warm under his fingertips as his hand moved up from his back.

“I love you,” he told him. He kissed him again. He didn’t feel like he wanted them to be separate that moment, he felt like there was something special about that moment. It could have been the sea breeze around them, the afternoon sun in their faces. Maybe it was the realisation that even though they had kissed countless times before, Tetsurou could never imagine himself getting tired of the feeling of Kei’s lips on his. Maybe it was just the familiarity of their kiss that made the kiss feel special.

“I love you too,” Kei said and let his hand wander into Kuroo’s hair. “We should watch the sunset on the beach tonight.”

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

“You’re a sappy idiot,” Kei said, took Tetsurou’s hand in his and lead him towards the beach in front of them.

 

**Extra**

The waiter took away the plates of their desserts and Tetsurou looked at Kei like a love-struck teenager.

“You know, sometimes I can’t believe that we’ve already been together for four years,” Kei said and took a sip from his wine.

“Sometimes it feels like only yesterday that I asked you out. And sometimes it feels like we’ve been together for an eternity,” Tetsurou said. He couldn’t stop smiling. The fancy restaurant, the nice food, their legs touching under the table.

It felt like a scene from a movie.

“To another four beautiful years with you, moonshine,” he said and lifted his glass.

Kei smiled at him and lifted his glass as well. Tetsurou couldn’t tell if it was the wine or what he had said that was responsible for Kei’s flushed cheeks.

“You know, considering how you keep asking, I would have nearly expected you to propose to me again,” he said. He laughed and moved his leg to touch Tetsurou’s more.

“But you’ve never said yes so far,” Tetsurou said. Slowly, he felt heat in his cheeks as well.

“I didn’t say no either,” Kei said and bit his lip.

“So, if I would ask you again,” Tetsurou said. He had to take a deep breath before he could continue with a voice more shaky than usual. “If I would ask you again, would you say yes?”

“Maybe.”

It was all he needed to hear. The chance he had waited for all evening. So he took a small blue box out of the pocket of his jacket, he got up from his chair and walked the step until he stood in front of Kei. So he got down on one knee.

“Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this is shit i apologise, i am tired.


End file.
